El Falo De Los Nibelungos
by wirk
Summary: novela yaoi (para mayores de edad) en la que unos humanos son transportados a un extraño mundo, junto con mas de veinte personajes de diferentes videojuegos.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Cuenta una leyenda, que en las entrañas de la tierra, los nibelungos, una raza de enanos, custodiaban un inmenso tesoro, en el que se encontraba el legendario anillo nibelungo. El cual, se decía que otorgaría poder infinito a quien lo usara. Pero el anillo tenía una terrible maldición, de la que ni el mismo Odín pudo escapar.

Otra pieza maldita de ese tesoro, era el falo de Frey, llamado así porque se creía que en su interior habitaba el espíritu de dicho dios. El dios del miembro siempre erecto, de la fertilidad y de los placeres.

El falo fue tallado de una piedra mágica que cambiaba de color y emitía un misterioso fulgor.

Durante siglos, el falo nibelungo pasó por muchos dueños, hechizando y complaciendo a todas aquellas mujeres que lo tocaban, y todas ellas terminaron condenadas por su fatal maldición.

Quien ahora lo posee, tiene dos grandes preocupaciones; primero, la maldición que le consume, y segundo, que hasta antes de encontrar el falo, y experimentar placeres que nunca imaginó, había sido un hombre completamente normal.

Continuará…


	2. Capítulo 1 Emrod

**Era de madrugada cerca de las montañas nevadas, y el castillo vagabundo caminaba como siempre.**

CALCIFER : Howl, alguien toca la puerta de las montañas. Hooooooooooooowwwwwl.

HOWL : ya voy.

CALCIFER : ¿quién puede ser a estas horas y en las montañas?

**Al abrir la puerta, aparece Emrod. Su cabello es verde y su piel blanca. vestia ropa abrigadora. llevaba un arco en la espalda y una especie de mochila. **

EMROD : buenas noches, busco al poderoso hechicero Howl.

CALCIFER : vuelve en la mañana, queremos dormir.

EMROD : perdón, pero es una emergencia, he recorrido un largo camino para encontrarlo.

HOWL : entiendo, pasa.

CALCIFER : ¿qué?

HOWL : vamos calcifer, este hombre necesita ayuda, le prepararemos una bebida caliente, y ponte este talismán en el cuello, te protegerá a ti y a mi casa del hechizo que hay sobre ti.

EMROD : gracias se lo agradezco.

CALCIFER : desde cuando eres tan bondadoso.

EMROD : ¡ah!, el fuego habla.

HOWL : sí, se llama calcifer.

CALCIFER : soy un temible demonioooooooooooooooooo.

HOWL : y yo soy el hechicero Howl Pendragon.

EMROD : ¿tú eres Howl? eres muy joven.

HOWL : fui un estudiante prodigio.

CALCIFER : prodigio mi flameante culo.

HOWL : cállate y calienta el agua.

EMROD : mi nombre es Amrod, soy un habitante del bosque del norte, así que no tengo el dinero que ustedes usan , pero traigo pieles y piedras...

HOWL : descuida, no te cobraré.

CALCIFER : al menos podría traerme buena leña.

EMROD : ¿y por qué?

HOWL : bueno, la verdad es que tengo algo de curiosidad, nunca había conocido a un habitante de los bosques. ¿Que ustedes no tienen prohibido salir a esta parte del mundo?

EMROD : así es, pero como te dije, es una emergencia, y tengo el permiso de nuestro rey.

HOWL : claro que es una emergencia. Tampoco había visto una maldición semejante. Es una magia antigua y muy poderosa. Esto lo hago por diversión, y porque no ha habido un hechizo que yo no pueda romper.

CALCIFER : excepto el nuestro.

HOWL : ignóralo, entonces cuéntame ¿cómo pasó?

EMROD : fue hace tres semanas. Yo estaba cazando en el bosque, cuando vi un enorme lobo blanco. Preparé mi arco y justo en el momento que lancé mi flecha, una mujer se interpuso y cayó herida de muerte. Corrí hasta ella, aunque sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer para salvarla. Me suplicó que no matara a su amigo el lobo. Le dijo que se marchara y la bestia la obedeció. Me incliné para levantarla y ponerla boca arriba. Entonces vi su cara de cadáver, y su piel cayéndose. La sangre que salió de su pecho, no era roja, era negra y espesa como la brea, y olía al humo que sale cuando se quema a un animal muerto. Abrió una bolsa que traía amarrada a la cintura, sacó un objeto en forma de pene, y me lo entregó. Sus últimas palabras fueron, que ninguna mujer lo encuentre.

HOWL : ¿trajiste ese objeto?

EMROD : sí, pero hay algo más que debes saber antes de tocarlo. . .

HOWL : ¿qué es?

EMROD : …

HOWL : puedes decírmelo.

EMROD : …

CALCIFER : se lo metió él.

HOWL : ¿qué?

EMROD : ¡yo no quería! cuando lo toqué me hechizó y ahora no puedo dejarlo...

HOWL : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

EMROD : tienes que romper esa maldición, por favor, me están saliendo manchas negras por todo el cuerpo.

CALCIFER : te dije que no lo dejaras entrar.

HOWL : bien, que bueno que me advertiste de no tocarlo.

CALCIFER : pero si tú eres inmune a los hechizos mientras yo esté contigo.

HOWL : no lo digo por la maldición, sino porque mis manos nunca volverían a estar limpias.

EMROD : para mí todo esto también ha sido horrible, tengo una linda esposa y cuatro hermosos hijos pequeños, no quiero perder a mi familia, ni tampoco dejarlos desamparados.

HOWL : destruiré ese objeto infernal, pero no garantizo que la maldición se revierta, y si ya es demasiado tarde, podrías hasta morir.

EMROD : correré el riesgo.

HOWL : entonces, dibujaré el hechizo en el piso y tu pondrás esa cosa dentro de este círculo. Calcifer, te necesito.

CALCIFER : mejor no, puede ser muy peligroso.

HOWL : será un gran reto, pero yo puedo lograrlo. Bien, aquí vamos.

EMROD : ¿qué está pasando?

HOWL : parece que esa cosa reacciona ante mi hechizo de anulación, y para obtener más poder está llamando a otro objeto.

CALCIFER : Howl, no podremos ganarle. Abrió un portal a otra dimensión. Howl, él torbellino me lleva. hooooooooowwwwwwwl.

**El portal se tragó a Calcifer y a Emrod.**

HOWL : ¡Calcifer!

EMROD : ¡aah!

**Pero antes de que desaparecieran, Howl corrió hacia la mesa y sin dudarlo, arrojó varios libros en el portal, y también un collar que llevaba en el bolsillo de su saco.**

HOWL : tomen esto, les ayudará.

**Después, el portal se cerró y todo quedó en silencio.**

HOWL : Calcifer, Emrod. Juro que los traeré de regreso.


	3. Capítulo 2 Pehr

**Capítulo 2**

"**Pehr"**

Hola, me llamo Pehr. Nací en Suecia, y cuando sucedió lo que les voy a contar, tenía 19 años. Empezaré por mi infancia. Soy hijo único. Mis padres se divorciaron después de que cumplí ocho años, y fui a vivir con mi mamá y mis dos abuelos, que estaban algo chiflados, tenían estatuas de gnomos en el jardín, y se disfrazaban de cosas raras, para ir a desfiles y celebraciones de antiguas creencias escandinavas. Siempre me asustaban contando historias sobre hadas y duendes, hasta que un día, me regalaron este collar para que me protegiera de los ogros y me diera buena suerte. Desde entonces ya no tuve tantas pesadillas. Pero también me regalaban cosas buenas, como videojuegos. Desde niño me encantan los videojuegos.

Yo era nuevo en el pueblo y no tenía amigos, así que me pasaba horas jugándolos, y no cambió en la adolescencia. Cada juego se veía más real que el anterior, y era más complicado manejarlos. Sus historias me gustaban más que los libros y jugarlos era más emocionante que ver las películas. Pero había algo más. Algunos de los personajes, eran tan increíblemente rudos, varoniles, y atractivos. Me hacían imaginarme cosas en las noches, y tener sueños con los que me tocaba, y sentía que el corazón me latía tan fuerte que se me saldría.

Mamá y abuelos nunca estaban en casa. Mi única compañía era mi gata Pixie, y estaba bien, pero yo anhelaba otro tipo de compañía. Tenía curiosidad de saber si había otros chicos como yo. Desvistiendo a sus superhéroes y figuras de colección. Me imaginaba como serían los jugadores tras sus personajes en los videojuegos. Tal vez eran guapos, tal vez, podríamos reunirnos y ser amigos, nos disfrazaríamos para ir a convenciones, y hablar sobre quien nos gustaba más, o cual era el más guapo. Pero nada de eso pasó.

Cuando me fui a la ciudad, me propuse buscar amigos que compartieran mis intereses y un departamento grande, bonito y con una vista espectacular. No encontré nada de eso. lo más cercano fue un pequeño cuarto compartido con ellos: el deportista Sven, y el parrandero Holger, que a pesar de parecer que no teníamos nada en común, y de que por momentos el departamento era un caos, había un momento en que nuestros mundos se juntaban y pasábamos buenos ratos. Y claro que no se me olvida pixie. Ella también parecía contenta viviendo ahí, aunque esos últimos días, la había notado algo extraña.

Esa noche, todo iba bien. Estábamos jugando, hasta que apareció algo como un túnel, y la realidad de sus gráficos nos sorprendió a los tres. Parecía que el vortex era real y salía de la televisión. Vi que el amuleto que me regalaron mis abuelos brillaba y comenzó a jalarme hacia adentro de ese remolino. Intenté quitármelo pero no podía. Asustado, les grité a los dos que me ayudaran. Me sostuvieron de las piernas y la fuerza que nos arrastraba fue mayor. Nos llevó a los tres, y a Pixie, que estaba en el sofá, dormida a mi lado.

Mientras caíamos por ese túnel lleno de luz, el talismán que brillaba, se desprendió de mi collar. Voló hasta que se reunió en el centro del remolino con un pene que también brillaba, y se fundieron en uno solo. La forma del talismán se grabó en la base redonda que formaban los testículos, y una fuerte energía salió de esta unión. Nos cubrió y se mezcló con la luz del túnel, haciendo que cambiara de color. También nosotros tres cambiamos. Nos transformamos en imágenes diseñadas por computadora. Incluso había un sujeto de cabello verde, que tras un destello, quedó convertido en un ser virtual en tercera dimensión.

Hubo otro destello, esta vez, provenía de una estrella metálica con los puntos cardinales. Se aceleró nuestra velocidad de caída, y todo se volvió blanco. Pocos segundos después, perdí el conocimiento.


	4. Capítulo 3 Justicia

**Capítulo 3**

"**Justicia"**

**Oficina de Miles Edgeworth. Alguien tocó a la puerta.**

EDGEWORTH : pase.

GUMSHOE : ¿quería verme, señor Edgeworth?

EDGEWORTH : sí, detective, espero a una persona, y no quiero ser molestado.

GUMSHOE : entendido. Pero, ¿qué le digo al juez?

EDGEWORTH : invente algo.

GUMSHOE : muy bien. Confíe en mí, yo me encargaré de todo.

EDGEWORTH : por fin, solos "Writy" y yo, no más interrupciones, ni sus molestos acompañantes, hoy le diré lo que siento, (jajajajaja), serás mío, Phoenix Wright, solo mío.

**Edgeworth se dejó llevar por su imaginación y perdió la noción del tiempo. **

EDGEWORTH : ¡oh, sí! los picos de tu cabello son tan duros.

WRIGHT : "Edge", vine tan rápido como pude.

EDGEWORTH : ¡oh!, pasa y cierra la puerta.

WRIGHT : ¿qué sucede?, vi al detective Gumshoe algo preocupado, les está diciendo a todos que tienes una fuerte diarrea.

EDGEWORTH : ¿Qué?, ese imbécil.

WRIGHT : no tienes de que avergonzarte…

EDGEWORTH : pero si yo no estoy enfermo, y menos de esa zona.

WRIGHT : y ¿me llamaste para que te sustituya en el juicio de hoy?

EDGEWORTH : no, yo solo quiero que hablemos de algo muy importante.

WRIGHT : ¿muy importante? bueno, te escucho.

EDGEWORTH : nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, ¿cierto?

WRIGHT : sí, desde niños.

EDGEWORTH : y después de tantas cosas que hemos pasado juntos, siento, que entre nosotros, hay…

WRIGHT : ¡un hoyo negro nos está succionando!

EDGEWORTH : exacto, y ya no podemos resistirnos… ¿un qué?

WRIGHT : ¿qué demonios es esto? no puedo moverme.

EDGEWORTH : ¡no! No quiero morir ahora, no sin haber amado.

WRIGHT : no vamos a morir, toma mi mano.

**Wright intentó sostener a Edgeworth, pero ambos cayeron dentro del luminoso vórtice. Después se cerró sin dejar rastro.**


	5. Capítulo 4 Residentes

**Capítulo 4**

"**Residentes"**

**Chris Redfield y Leon Kennedy corrían por los oscuros pasillos subterráneos, habían pasado la fachada de los laboratorios y las oficinas, y claro algunos de los zombis de menor peligro. Lo peor estaba escondido bajo tierra, tras esas celdas de oxidadas rejas y poca luz, que para colmo, parpadeaba en los momentos más inoportunos. **

CHRIS: Wesker. ¡No huyas maldito!

LEON: Se fue por acá.

WESKER: (risas) Nunca me atraparán.

**Wesker entró por una puerta de seguridad que se cerró tras él.**

CHRIS: No escaparas. Te mataré de una vez y para siempre. Debe haber alguna forma de alcanzarlo.

LEON: Como siempre, por la ruta más larga.

CHRIS: Y llena de monstruos.

LEON: Exacto.

**Después de aniquilar a todos los enemigos, llegaron a una zona invadida por plantas secas y unas gigantescas raíces, que habían derribado el suelo. **

CHRIS: No podemos seguir. El otro extremo está demasiado lejos. Tendremos que escalar hacia abajo por estos tallos. Serán tres o cuatro pisos. Allí hay una puerta que nos sacará de aquí.

LEON: Chris, cuidado, la planta se mueve. ¡Chris!

**La planta reaccionó retorciéndose con fuerza y Chris estuvo a punto de caer, pero Leon se lanzó y lo alcanzó a sujetar de la mano. **

LEON: te tengo.

CHRIS: Gracias amigo, te debo una.

LEON: Me debes muchas, pero estamos a mano. Ahora trata de subir.

CHRIS: No puedo. La planta me tiene amarrado con sus raíces.

LEON: Le dispararé. Así te soltará.

**Se escuchó el sonido de una de las puertas electrónicas abriéndose, y del otro lado del largo corredor, apareció el Tyrant, acercándose lentamente.**

CHRIS: Leon, detrás de ti.

LEON: que carajos…

CHRIS: Suéltame.

LEON: No.

CHRIS: Entonces nos matará a los dos.

LEON: Mierda.

CHRIS: ¡Sálvate Leon!

LEON: Vamos a saltar.

CHRIS: ¡Qué! ¿Estás loco?

LEON: Mira esos tubos. Si llegamos a ellos, podremos bajar.

CHRIS: No somos unos pinches gimnastas.

LEON: Hemos salido de cosas peores que unos cuantos metros.

**Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, y recordaron todas las grandes hazañas que habían logrado en sus aventuras, y por un momento, sintiendo cada uno la fuerte mano de su otro amigo, no hubo miedo, ni dudas. **

CHRIS: Es cierto. Hagámoslo. Confío en ti.

LEON: Uno…

CHRIS: Dos...

**Al decir tres, Leon descendió por el cuerpo de Chris. Al quedar colgado, se empujó de la pared con las piernas, y al alcanzar buena distancia, disparó a la planta y liberó el brazo de Chris. En ese momento exacto, Leon usó toda su fuerza para jalar a Chris, quien gracias al impulso de su compañero, pudo correr un tramo por la pared, después saltó lo más lejos que pudo, y logró alcanzar el otro extremo del piso, justo arriba de los tubos.**

LEON: Lo logramos.

CHRIS: Ahora te toca a ti. ¿Preparado?

LEON: Sí.

**Chris se soltó y Leon se colgó de uno de los tubos con su mano libre. Después se columpiaron usando sus piernas y finalmente ambos se lanzaron hacia el frente, sin soltarse de las manos, hasta que aterrizaron con un giro, en el estrecho pedazo de piso que quedaba junto a la puerta. **

**Los dos sonrieron y con alegría se abrazaron. De pronto escucharon al Tyrant rugir y vieron como usó su ataque de gran velocidad, con las garras por delante, pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar, el vórtice luminoso apareció bajo sus pies, y los absorbió a los tres.**


	6. Capitulo 5 Outbreak

**Capítulo 5 **

"**outbreak"**

**Bajo la ciudad, en las instalaciones secretas de "Umbrella", los cuatro sobrevivientes intentan escapar, siguiendo las señales que indicaban la ruta de evacuación.**

YOKO: ¡Hey! David, espera.

KEVIN: Sí David, no te alejes del grupo.

DAVID: Entonces caminen más rápido.

**Cuando llegaron a un gigantesco almacén lleno de cajas, vieron que al final del lugar, había una puerta que decía: "HANGAR / SALIDA". Sin esperarlo, una sirena de alarma comenzó a sonar, acompañada de luces intermitentes naranjas y rojas.**

KEVIN: ¿qué es ese sonido?

DAVID: Allá está la salida, y se está cerrando.

KEVIN: ¡Corran!

**David, que estaba más cerca de la puerta que los otros, pasó por ella sin problemas. Kevin, con su buena condición, corrió a gran velocidad, y al final, como la puerta ya estaba a unos centímetros del suelo, logró cruzar rodando. Las dos mujeres, llegaron a la puerta mucho después de que se cerrara.**

YOKO: Que malos, nos dejaron solas.

ALYSSA: Pinches, pero de todas formas no los necesitamos.

**Otra puerta se abrió, y apareció un enorme sujeto, con una capucha negra clavada a su cuerpo. Llevaba un hacha que superaba los dos metros. Movía su arma como si no pesara, y con ella se abría camino entre las cajas apiladas, con un solo golpe.**

YOKO: ¡Aaaaaaaaaarrgggggghhhhh!

ALYSSA: Estamos perdidas…

**Del otro lado de la puerta. En total oscuridad.**

KEVIN: ¡Uf! por poco y no alcanzamos.

DAVID: ¿por qué está tan oscuro? mierda, ¿que fue eso?

KEVIN: Soy yo.

DAVID: ¿me agarraste el pito?

KEVIN: Es que… yo tampoco veo nada.

DAVID: Y qué esperas para usar tu linterna.

KEVIN: Yoko la guardó en su mochila.

DAVID: ¡Ah, perfecto!, y ¿qué hacemos ahora?

KEVIN: Debe haber un botón que abra la puerta.

DAVID: Kevin, ya deja de tocarme las nalgas.

KEVIN: Pero si yo no fui.

DAVID: ¡Qué!

KEVIN: A mi también me están agarrando unas manos.

DAVID: Mierda, son como bolas con muchos brazos. ¡Mueran hijos de puta!

**Después de muchos disparos a ciegas…**

KEVIN: Creo que los matamos a todos, y ya nos quedamos sin balas.

DAVID: No te preocupes, siempre encontramos municiones en todas partes.

KEVIN: Mira, hay una luz en el piso.

DAVID: Vamos, tal vez se una salida.

**Al acercarse a lo que brillaba, los dos fueron jalados hacia adentro, y cayeron en el agujero de luz. **


	7. Capítulo 6 Transilvania

**Capítulo 6 **

"**Transilvania"**

**Esa noche la luna se veía tan roja que parecía de sangre. Por el sinuoso camino al castillo de Drácula, Simon Belmont eliminaba, con su látigo, murciélagos y otros monstruos pequeños. De pronto, escuchó pasos que se acercaban lentamente.**

BELMONT: ¿quién es? muéstrate.

ALUCARD: Mi nombre es Alucard.

BELMONT: ¿Alucard? soy yo, Simon Belmont.

ALUCARD: ¿Simon? te ves tan diferente, ¿qué le pasó a tu cabello?

BELMONT: Sí, ahora es rojo.

ALUCARD: Muy rojo.

BELMONT: Tú también te ves diferente.

ALUCARD: Sí, ha pasado tiempo desde aquella vez que derrotamos a mi padre.

BELMONT: Pensé que había terminado y que no te volvería a ver.

ALUCARD: Yo también. Pero la maldición de Drácula nunca terminará. Ha vuelto a la vida, más pronto de lo que creí.

BELMONT: Esa es la razón por la que he venido. ¿Y tú?

ALUCARD: La misma. Siempre que Drácula regrese, habrá un valiente que luche por la humanidad.

BELMONT: Haré que esa sea la misión de mis descendientes.

ALUCARD: Me alegro de escuchar eso. Estaba algo preocupado por ti.

BELMONT: ¿por mí? pues ya ves que derroté a tu padre y sobreviví.

ALUCARD: En el castillo escuché unos extraños rumores, pero, ya hablaremos de eso después. Quiero preguntárselo a mi padre en persona.

BELMONT: ¿sigues estando de nuestro lado? , ¿Verdad?

ALUCARD: Por supuesto. Si pudiera eliminar la mitad vampírica de mi ser, lo haría.

BELMONT: Es muy noble lo que haces. Desafiar a tu padre y ayudar a los humanos que mataron a tu madre.

ALUCARD: Los años ayudan a olvidar.

BELMONT: Quiero que sepas que cuando acabemos con Drácula, no tienes que desaparecer. Tienes en mí a un amigo y una familia. De hecho quisiera pedirte que cuando yo muera, tú te encargues de que estén preparados para cuando reviva.

ALUCARD: Te lo agradezco, pero no es una buena idea.

BELMONT: ¿por qué no?

ALUCARD: Yo...

**Unas risas malévolas se mezclaron con el viento, llenando el ambiente.**

BELMONT: Es la muerte.

MUERTE: Su viaje termina aquí.

ALUCARD: Está derrumbando el puente. Corre o no podremos llegar al castillo.

**Corrieron deprisa por la desquebrájate estructura, hasta que terminó de colapsarse, y no tuvieron otra opción que saltar. Hubieran podido llegar al final del puente, pero una grieta luminosa se abrió en el aire, y se interpuso entre ellos y el suelo. Ambos entraron en ella y desaparecieron, después de eso, la fisura se cerró. La muerte, que volaba y ya estaba preparada para atacar, se quedó inmóvil y desconcertada, en ese completo silencio. **


	8. Capítulo 7 Exterminio

**Capítulo 7 **

"**Exterminio"**

**Las dos lunas se ocultaban tras las nevadas montañas. **

SNOW: Bien, aquí es. Las montañas del fin del mundo.

**Snow había viajado él solo por días, hasta ese lugar, buscando alejarse de la memoria de su difunta novia, o de alguna forma de unirse a ella. Entonces pensó en las palabras de su amiga Lighting: "recuerda. Si usas ese teletransportador, te llevará a un mundo diferente, del que tal vez nunca puedas regresar".**

**Snow se acercó a la mágica piedra, dudando si usarla o no. **

SNOW: Sarah…

**Se decidió y la tocó con sus manos. Una intensa luz lo envolvió y por un instante todo se hizo oscuro. **

**En un pequeño jardín, rodeado por departamentos de la destruida ciudad, una luz descendió del cielo. Tocó el pasto seco, y desapareció, dejando a Snow de pie. **

SNOW: ¿Dónde estoy? , ¿Qué es este lugar? parece abandonado.

**Minutos antes, en el hospital de la ciudad, Jack que había estado inconsciente por semanas, después de la golpiza que le dieron unos delincuentes, despertó al sentir la lengua de su perro Shadow, que le lamia la mano.**

JACK: Shadow, ¿eres tú? ¿Cómo te dejaron entrar?

**Jack buscó su ropa, y revisó todo el edificio. El hospital estaba completamente abandonado. Los teléfonos no funcionaban. Necesitaba comida con urgencia, y una o varias armas. No encontró nada de eso. Tenía que salir y explorar. **

JACK: ¿Qué le pasó a la ciudad?

**Shadow ladró, señalando una luz en el cielo.**

JACK: Sí, yo también vi esa luz.

**Después el perro corrió hacia el lugar donde había caído, y Jack lo siguió.**

**En otra parte de la ciudad, también antes de que Snow aterrizara, se concentra la plaga de los no vivos. Chuck derribaba uno tras otro, pero no veía ningún progreso. Sabía que no resistiría mucho tiempo en esa situación.**

CHUCK: ¡Carajo! nunca se acaban estos pinches zombis.

**Entonces, vio la luz que bajaba lentamente.**

CHUCK: Que mierda fue esa luz. Deben ser los militares. Por fin.

**Con su "bate" se abrió camino entre los cuerpos. Cuando por fin salió del tumulto, se dirigió deprisa, en busca de la ayuda que había aterrizado.**

SNOW: ¿Hay alguien? contesten.

JACK: Oye, tú. ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

SNOW: No sé nada. Yo acabo de llegar a este mundo.

JACK: ¿A este mundo?

CHUCK: ¡Hey, espérenme!

**Chuck corría hacia ellos, descalzo, usando medias de mujer, y lo único que vestía, era un "mankini" verde fosforescente. **

JACK: Los que lograron sobrevivir, enloquecieron.

CHUCK: ¿Qué? no son del ejército.

SNOW: ¿Ejército? ¿Hay una guerra?

JACK: ¿Hay otros sobrevivientes?

CHUCK: Unos pocos, están refugiados en el sótano, esperando que lleguen los militares a rescatarnos.

**El gruñido de Shadow alertó a los tres hombres, mucho antes de que se escucharan los gemidos de los muertos, que fueron inundando las calles. **

CHUCK: Mierda, esos malditos zombis me siguieron.

JACK: ¿Zombis?

CHUCK: Hay que correr.

SNOW: No teman, yo me encargo de esos monstruos.

"**tormenta de rayos". Snow gritó el nombre de la magia que había usado tantas veces, pero nada pasó.**

SNOW: ¿Por qué no funciona?

JACK: Regresemos al hospital. Ahí es seguro.

SNOW: Maldición, vienen de todas partes.

CHUCK: Estamos rodeados, abrácenme.

**El vórtice luminoso apareció debajo de ellos y los succionó, junto con Shadow, y algunos zombis, para después cerrarse sin dejar rastro. **


	9. Capítulo 8 Dragones

**Capítulo 8**

"**dragones"**

**Comenzaba a oscurecer. Las calles se iluminaban con letreros y focos cubiertos por bolas rojas de papel.**

KEN: Demonios. Otra noche solo, sin mi amado Ryu. Me tendré que conformar con Zanguief. No es que esté mal, pero no es él. No es Ryu. No siento lo mismo que cuando estoy cerca de él. Cuando hablamos y reímos, cuando he tratado de seducirlo entre bromas y juegos, y han pasado años. Pienso que tendré que olvidarme de él, de esa tonta fantasía de que estaremos juntos, y buscar a alguien con quien pueda ser feliz. Pero… ¿quién? quien podría hacerme olvidarlo.

**Ken tropezó con un sujeto de cabello platinado, y al ver que era tan guapo pensó "esté servirá".**

KEN: Discúlpame, estaba distraído.

DANTE: Fue mi culpa, por llevar cargando tantas cosas.

KEN: Te ayudaré a levantarlas.

DANTE: Gracias, por cierto, ¿conoces la ciudad?

KEN: Sí, como la palma de mi mano. ¿Necesitas que te guíe?

DANTE: Llevo dando vueltas por esta zona. Creo que estoy perdido, y no entiendo estas direcciones que me escribieron.

KEN: Yo sé chino, déjame ver. Sí, se dónde quedan estos lugares, yo te llevo.

DANTE: ¿De verdad?, que amable de tu parte.

KEN: No hay problema, dejamos estas cosas en tu hotel, y de camino a la tienda de antigüedades, podemos llegar por unos tragos, a un lugar muy tradicional.

DANTE: Suena bien, y me puedes recomendar algo de comer que no esté moviéndose en mi plato.

KEN: Claro, conmigo te la pasaras de lo mejor. Me llamo ken.

DANTE: Soy dante, gusto en conocerte.

KEN: Igualmente, bueno, vamos.

**En la tienda de antigüedades, después de la cena.**

DANTE: Gracias por guiarme. Me tardaré bastante revisando lo que hay aquí, así que no te quito más tu tiempo. Yo podré regresar al hotel solo.

KEN: no tengo ninguna prisa, además, hace tiempo que no hablaba con un paisano.

DANTE: debe ser difícil vivir en un país donde todo es diferente.

KEN: sí, mucho, pero te acostumbras…

**Como un relámpago, los sentidos de Dante lo pusieron en alerta.**

KEN: ¿Qué pasa?

DANTE: Nada, creo que bebí mucho.

KEN: Yo también. No estoy acostumbrado al alcohol.

DANTE: Debe haber un baño en este lugar. Voy a buscarlo.

KEN: Preguntémosle a la anciana, yo también tengo que ir.

**Dante pensó en como deshacerse de Ken. La típica excusa serviría.**

DANTE: Me llaman por teléfono, debo contestar, adelántate.

KEN: Está bien.

**Dante se enfocó en localizar el objeto que buscaba "¿Dónde estás?, puedo sentirte…"**

**Mientras Ken caminaba por la tienda un par de figuritas de piedra, con sus penes desproporcionalmente grandes, llamaron su atención. **

KEN: Eh, ¿qué es esto?

**Se acercó y leyó la etiqueta: **_**al frotarle el miembro a diario, tendrás buena suerte en el amor y prosperidad**_**. **

KEN: "Interesante. ¿Cuál es más grande? O tal vez si pusiera los dos de frente, atraería a un hombre interesado en otro hombre…"

ANCIANA: Son muy buenos si quieres que tu esposa se embarace. Y también tengo hierbas para hacer té, que han sido usadas por miles de años, para casos difíciles.

KEN: Um, sí, mi caso es difícil. Estoy convencido de que no podré embarazar a nadie.

ANCIANA: No digas eso, ven conmigo. Te prepararé algo especial, con lo que hasta los hombres de 80 años pueden tener hijos. Es un afrodisiaco muy potente para hombre y mujer, y se puede mezclar con el alcohol, ya verás que si funciona.

KEN: ¿Afrodisiaco?

**Ken imaginó a Dante ebrio y desnudo, acostado sobre una cama con sabanas de seda rojas, con una respiración jadeante y tallándose los labios con la lengua y los dedos.**

KEN: Compraré una bolsa grande.

**Mientras tanto, en el último piso del edificio, en la oficina del jefe, se escuchaban sus fuertes gritos en chino. **

JEFE: ¡cómo es posible que tarden tanto en encontrar el anillo que activa la estatua de los dragones!

**En los ductos de ventilación, el espía Snake Solid, escuchaba atento, mientras revisaba los planos virtuales del edificio en su computadora de mano. **

**El teléfono sonó y el jefe contestó.**

JEFE: ¡Qué! El anillo fue vendido esta mañana, y el hombre que lo compro fue detectado por la cámara de seguridad, entrando en la habitación de la caja fuerte. Activen la alarma de intrusos. Toda la seguridad, rápido, protejan esa estatua con sus vidas.

**En la habitación de la caja fuerte.**

DANTE: Aquí estás.

**La alarma comenzó a sonar y la puerta se cerró con barras de acero.**

DANTE: Claro. No podía ser tan fácil.

**Dante sacó su espada y con un golpe partió la caja de seguridad en dos, sin dañar la estatua, que se encontraba dentro.**

**Snake salió del ducto en la pared con sigilo y con su pistola, le apunto a Dante.**

SNAKE: No te muevas.

DANTE: ¿Quién eres tú?

SNAKE: Yo me llevaré la estatua.

DANTE: No lo creo.

**Los dos pelearon con agilidad y fuerza, pero no había tiempo para eso, y Dante no estaba interesado en matarlo, así que destruyó los barrotes de la puerta, igual de fácil que la caja fuerte, y salió de la habitación a una velocidad casi inhumana, con la estatua en sus manos.**

SNAKE: Espera.

**En la tienda de abajo…**

KEN: ¿Eso es la alarma de incendio?

DANTE: Corre si quieres vivir.

KEN: ¿Qué? espérame.

**Los dos salieron huyendo del lugar, y tomaron la ruta oscura y solitaria.**

DANTE: Fue un placer conocerte, ojala no te maten.

KEN: ¡Qué maldito! todos son iguales.

SNAKE: No escaparán.

**Snake fue tras ellos.**

SNAKE: Maldición, es muy rápido, pero al de rojo sí podré alcanzarlo. "quieto o disparo".

**Snake se puso detrás de Ken y los sujetó con fuerza, mientras le ponía la pistola en la sien. Pero al juntarse los dos cuerpos, un fuerte viento lleno de chispas y centelleos, los rodeó. **

SNAKE: ¿Qué es esto?

**Dante desde un techo, a unas cuadras de ventaja, sintió el aire y volteó.**

DANTE: Es imposible. Yo tengo la estatua de los dos dragones y el anillo que los invoca. ¡Argh! No está en mi dedo. ¿Cómo? Ese tipo me lo quitó mientras peleábamos. Si buscaba la estatua también sabia del anillo. Pero si no es a los dragones, entonces, ¿que está invocando con el anillo?

**Las estatuillas que había comprado Ken, flotaron junto con el anillo que traía Snake, y se unieron en el aire. Los miembros atravesaron el anillo y se produjo un destello.**

**En alguna parte del mundo de Dragon Age…**

HAWKE: Muere, maldito dragón.

**Mundo de Skyrim, en la casa de un Nord.**

RUNAR: Después de un largo día, nada como un baño caliente.

**Después del destello, los dos hombres estaban allí.**

DANTE: ¿Dos simples humanos? bueno, no importa, recuperaré mi anillo.

**Dante se lanzó hacia Snake con su espada desenvainada. **

DANTE: Imbécil. Tal vez el anillo ya sea inútil.

SNAKE: De todas formas pensaba destruirlo. Era un peligro para la humanidad.

DANTE: Exacto. Sabes cuánto me hubieran pagado por tener el poder de controlar a dos dragones.

HAWKE: ¿Donde estoy? ¿Qué pasó con el dragón?

RUNAR: ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué clase de maleficio es este?

KEN: Hola, como están.

SNAKE: Eres un asqueroso mercenario.

DANTE: Y tu date por muerto.

**Apunto de enfrentarse, el vórtice apareció y los cinco cayeron en él.**


End file.
